


The Luck Of The Irish Lass Kicking Dom: Becky/Charlotte

by queenofharts1



Series: Lonely Nights and WWE: Smut, Fetishes, and Kink Prompts [5]
Category: WWE
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, with belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Prompt by Kastinanir: Charlotte and Becky, in public Charlotte is the arrogant Queen wrestling Royalty and Becky is the good natured adorable best friend/sidekick but in private Charlotte is the submissive girl that needs to be controlled and ordered by her more experienced dominant mistress Becky





	The Luck Of The Irish Lass Kicking Dom: Becky/Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastanir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastanir/gifts).



> I'm so.....so sorry for how late this chapter is, but I've been very sick lately and I apologize.

Charlotte’s cocky walk and smile made Becky smirk. Yeah, your tough here….

She was seen as the oblivious best friend or (to the horny mostly male demographic) arm candy to the Queen of the WWE. A naïve pawn in her mean dominating little game, Dominating…. she would cackle right there. The Lass kicker knew who Charlotte REALLY was, behind closed doors.

As they turned the corner into Becky’s dressing room (much farther away from the hustle and bustle of the real world) she could she Charlotte slowly transform from the full of herself Queen to the begging peasant she truly was. Especially when she fell to her knees and began touching herself.

“Well…look what we have WHORE.” Charlotte looked teary eyed up at her, she didn’t mean to be mean but she was still high on adrenaline from her fight and she had to take it out on someone. Who better than her adoring sub? “Aww, what’s wrong? Is my little slut sad?” Becky leaned down to her teary-eyed sub and pulled her hand away from her throbbing needy pussy, replacing it with her own and rubbing it harshly. Charlotte let out a groan loud enough to wake the dead, or at least to awake her need.

The needy sub quickly took of her shorts, and Becky knew she was in for a busy night. “Ah, so th’ Queen has le’ down her drawbredge for the weak peasant, huh?” Charlotte moaned adoringly and leaned into the caress. “Mmmm, Becky please…I need it.”

“Oh? You need it, huh?” Charlotte looked so blissed out that she almost felt bad for abruptly taking her hand away. “You need IT, but apparently not me, too bad…. maybe you should’ve thought about needing IT when you betrayed me.” She kicked up her heels and walked out the door, far enough to be taken seriously but not far enough that Becky couldn’t back track, as was planned.

See, she knew what Charlotte needed but she didn’t care what the Lass kicker needed, fame got to her head and she needed to be punished for it. Charlotte waited in sad silence, like a puppy being realizing they were being left at the kennel while their parents went on vacation, and equally as pathetic crawled after her on her knees, whimpering all the while.

“P-Puh-Please Bex, I n-need it!” Becky smirked and turned around to face her now humbled, wide-eyed, puppy-like opponent. “Oh, ya need et, well git it fram somewhere alse, yur tha Queen, you obviously don need me, git another Dom, ya whore!” With that triumphant statement, she turned the corner and waited for the huff and pouty whimper she was used to.

Instead she felt her heart break as Charlotte broke into a fit of choked sobs, each more painful than the last. “M-M-Mommy doesn’t love me an-n-nymore.” God, she knew deep down that she could never stop wanting Charlotte, but now weeping in her own submissive personal Hell, begging for her Dom to return, she was irresistible. Plus, she loved her.

She quickly turned around and held her crying bestie and lover, guiding her back into her dressing room before anyone else could hear. She held her for a long while before regaining her Dom persona. “Does the Queen Bee need to be stung?” Charlotte’s teary eyes quickly changed to that of pure joy. “Y-yes, Mommy, yes please!”

Becky removed the rest of her sub’s clothing and removed her own belt as Charlotte bit her lip with joy. She knew what was coming and was waiting for it all night. She leaned over her bench, head swimming with anticipation, and whimpered with joy at the first strike.

Her moaning and begging at each normally painful strike made Becky’s hand retreat into her pants to give her some pent-up relief. “Count, yer highness.” Charlotte counted each strike like a thrust into her throbbing pussy. Becky leaned down to give her sub some release as well.

“Mmmf Three…. uh four….mmmmMMMmmm five,” Charlotte was well trained and loved every second of it. So did Becky. Thrust. “GAWD six,” thrust, “more seven,” thrust, “MOMMY eight.” Becky felt herself throb, knowing she would have to show herself some more relief soon, but right now wasn’t about her. It was about her perfect Queen.

“Ah…AH I-I’M GONNA CUM!!!” She was taught well herself and knew that now was the time to thrust harder and spank faster. “Keep countin’, if yur gonna cum, do it with FLAIR!” “Uh nine…. MmmHMMMHMMMMMMM ten…..UUUUH ELEVEN…..p-please I-I ca-“ “Yes, you can, Lass, you can do anything, babe!” Charlotte’s frustrated face made her pussy burn more than straight fire.

“N-NNNNNGN ELEVEN……….MmmmmfmmmmmHHHMMMMHMHMMMMMMMMMBECKYBEEEEEEEECKY!!!!!!” She bucked harshly into Becky’s hand and stayed there while she whimpered and gasped with pleasure. She quickly collapsed into Becky’s awaiting arms, blissed out and peaceful. Becky felt faint herself from the burning pain in her four-leafed clover.

Charlotte panted deeply for several minutes, before she covered Becky’s begging body with her own, tugging down her dark green shorts and slowly licked up her red throbbing clit. She guided her hand down to her eager Sub’s face and cupped it gently “Mmmm, Charlie?” She looked up at her Dom adoringly, like she was a goddess, at least in her eyes. Becky looked back at her deep green eyes with nothing but love. No matter what, for all time.

“Ya’ll always be a Queen tah me.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do?  
> Comment and give suggestions for future stories, please!


End file.
